Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + 10 \times 3) - 2 \times 5 $
Answer: $ = (9 + 30) - 2 \times 5 $ $ = 39 - 2 \times 5 $ $ = 39 - 10 $ $ = 29 $